


Shelter

by RedAthena79



Series: Crossing the Plains [2]
Category: Young Riders
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAthena79/pseuds/RedAthena79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few more moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

Her knuckles blanch as her grip on his shirt tightens. It's a beautiful shirt. Soft and sturdy. Just like the man who wears it. She's going to tear a hole into that beautiful shirt if she doesn't loosen her grip. But she can't make herself let go. She needs to stay here for just a few more moments. Her eyes squeezed shut and her nose buried in his chest. More than anything else she needs this dark shelter she's found in his arms. She needs his arms, his smell, his goodness wrapped around her. For just a few more moments.


End file.
